Human
by Angela Marie Herrera
Summary: To become Human: meant to leave behind what she knew. To become Human: to fight the Demons within her and conquer them. Darkness is all around, and Angela will come face-to-face with reality. She must fight for what's right, realize her path and move on forward. With the help of her new and old friends, Angela will face her worst fear of all: Love.
1. A night I would never forget

Location: Arizona

Date: February 15, 2014

Some people could have a magnificent day or a dreadful nightmare. My mother is one at the moment, but her issues wouldn't affect my night as WWE was hosting a live event here in Downtown phoenix. Since it was the month of love and my birthday was on February thirteen, my step- father bought me as well my little sister tickets to see. I was beyond jubilant even though my mother's situation was in the back of my head.

Even though my mother insisted she was fine, I felt her aura change into a dark emptiness. "Mom, you'll be fine and get through this. You're a strong and independent woman with a whole lot of fight and heart in ya. Remember you're not alone in this." I spoke softly as we headed home from the South Mountains where we had been hiking. Passing the streets of downtown Phoenix, the madness was happening as everyone seemed to be out walking from place to place, seeming to attend different events. Jessica my little sister was sleeping soundly in the back seat due to being exhausted from the hike.

"I know, sweetheart. Thanks for your support." My mother Maria spoke as she sighed heavily. Looking in her exquisite dark brown eyes, I saw a mixture of emotion boiling over her. I was bad when it came to 'responding' to any emotions, yet I reached for her cold bare hand as I stared out the window, watching the streets as 102.5 KNIX played in the background. I can't easily express myself as others which made me sound as if I was 'unstable.' Slowly, but surely, I have made progress. KNIX started to play no other than stand by Rascal Flatts. I love Country Music; it's been in my heart since I was a young one. I enjoy Rascal Flatts, as well Blake Shelton, Jason Aldean, Carrie Underwood, Miranda Laambert and especially Reba McEntire.

_You feel like a candle, in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture, with a broken Frame_

_Alone and Helpless, Like you've lost your flight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

I knew this song by heart. I glanced at my mother thinking of the times she was there for me more than my father. Through thick and thin, she has been my rock, my air, and my best friend I could always count on. She was Wonder Women in my eyes. The words of the song hit all the expressions I wanted to say to her, so I began to sing so she would understand the feelings I was not expressing at the moment.

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You taste what you're made of_

_You might bend, till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees, you look up, decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand _

I noticed the tears well up in her eyes as she focused on the road. She understood me more than God himself could. My mother was my…everything.

_Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon, with only one way out_

_Take what you're given, before it's gone_

_Start holding on, keep holding on _

Arriving home as she cut the engine off, her soft sobs came out as hard wailing cries as a newly born baby. The song continued to play still as I rubbed her back, giving her comfort which was not a real specialty of mine. I understood the situation she was in and sometimes a human had to let out certain emotions. I, on the other hand, felt as If I did not belong here. It did hit a nerve seeing her sad, gloomy and cry, yet I only had the reaction of giving her little comfort.

_You get mad, you get strong_

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand _

_Then you stand _

"Then you stand ma." I whispered in her cold ear as I continued to comfort her back. As the tears still poured out her luscious eyes like rivers, we didn't notice that Jessi awoke from her sleep.

"Mom, why are you crying?" She spoke as she rubbed her pretty little brown eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, baby. Just, grown-up things- sweetheart." Maria replied to her. I felt Jessica's eyes burning a hole in me, yet she was just a kid, she shouldn't get involved.

"Well, come on ya'll. Let's get ready for tonight. We got to celebrate and have fun watching pro-wrestling. Let's get goin' ladies." Heading inside our home, I felt a wave of excitement hit me, but not because of the event. It was because I felt that the presence of tonight would be a night I would never forget.

"Come on, Ma, we're going to be late!" I yelled to my mother who had been getting ready for almost two hours! Puff, women nowadays.

"I'm almost done, wait a bit, honey." She yelled back. I made sure I had everything in my purse: house keys, tickets, wallet (in case of emergencies) with extra cash and charger.

"Okay, I'm ready guys. How do I look?" My mother emerged from her room putting on her earrings. Staring at my mother, I did not know if we were going to see wrestling or go to a party with a dash of class. She looked beyond sexy with three inch open-toed silver heels, sun flowered pants that clutched to her legs as a second skin, a crop top with swirls of different colors; mainly silver, yellow and white. Her hair was straightened to her neck (which I did) as she had on yellow eye shadow with a hint of silver mixture and white to go on the brow bone. Clear pink lip-gloss with appealing short earrings that she barely put on. Her flat belly exposed as a young teenager ready to show her goods. She looked beyond desirable. I always wondered if she was my sister instead my mother .Looking down at my outfit, which consisted of army shorts that showed my tan legs, with black high top converse, a black undershirt with a green mesh see-through shirt over it with studs over the collar. My redish-brown hair was straightened, reaching my middle back, as I had only mascara on as they looked long with a pink ombre effect lips which I learned on YouTube. My eyelashes popped out more because they looked full, long, even fake, but they weren't.

"Hello? Earth to Angela James, you there somewhere?" I heard my mom speak, waving her small hands back and forth in front of my face, since it seemed I spaced out.

"I'm fine, Ma. Call me Angie, though. It feels weird when you call me by my full name." I responded. My full name is Angela James Turner, but Angie for short. My parents sucked at naming me, so my grandma got that privilege. It was meant Archangelic or Angelica, meaning high-ranking angel of god which I didn't know specifically. My last name James belongs to my father as for my last-last name Turner was my mother's maiden name before she got married. "And to answer your question, Ma, you look very lovely." She grinned presumptuous from ear to ear as she posed. I giggled at her actions and sometimes wondered if she's truly the mother of this family instead of the teenager.

Arriving Downtown, there was traffic all around. A crash was bound to happen. We found the closest parking space to the arena next to Hotel Palomar, which its outer appearance looked exquisite. Parking on the second floor, we headed towards the arena as well others did as well. Tonight was the night I would see my favorite wrestlers wrestle. I was on pure cloud nine now.

"What are you thinking about, Hun?" I heard my mother say as we crossed the street.

"Wondering what it would be like to meet a WWE Superstar." I honestly responded.

"You will, Honey, one day. Hey, maybe even today! Let's say you met Randy Orton. Well let me tell you he's like sex-on-legs, even though I lean more towards John Cena." She smiled so big her teeth could be used as a diamond ring. I blushed hard as she mentioned that. She is my mother and hasn't given me 'the talk' yet. I thank Health class for telling me the basics about it than she ever did.

Okay mom that's… an understatement coming from you. Plus you're like older than him, so yuck. Sometimes I wonder if you're actually the mother in the family." I pointed to me and Jessi as she smiled happily holding onto my hand.

As we entered the arena and gave our tickets for scanning, we headed towards the main concession stand to buy T-shirts. "Believe it, Hun. You know you love me." She spoke as she bear hugged me and my little sister, surprising me. My mother's body was smaller than Aj Lee if that was possible with huge knockers, all natural. Suddenly, something flashed in my head and put on a serious face as she put us both down. "Mom, where did you get the money to buy your ticket?" Her body stiffened as a deer caught in the headlights, but regained composure after a few hesitant seconds.

"A friend of mine provided me with it since we're really close." It made me wonder if she was lying to save her ass or truly telling me the truth since she was going through economic issues at the time. My mother never liked loans, borrowing or even sponsorship because it made her feel like a charity case, which she disapproved of a lot. Curiosity got the best of me at the moment.

"Who's this friend? Have we met her?" I asked as she shifted sides to side. I could see here nervous perspiration appear. I felt instantly bad for making her tell me, but I wanted to know.

"First off, young lady, it's a he and I know him for a long time. Don't worry about it too hard, baby girl. Just enjoy tonight, okay?" She responded with a sincere soft voice as we headed towards our seats. We sat down as I began to put on my Randy Orton 'Strike first' t-shirt and my sister put her John Cena one. Losing myself in train of thought, I started remembering memories of my life: good and bad.

I grew up alone as a child; my young and recently divorced mother worked two jobs to provide for us as well as pay her lawyer since she wanted full custody of me. Luckily, the court split the custody between both of them. I moved a lot during my young days from school to school, never making real friends. Occupying myself at school from the issues at my so-called home, I stayed after school to read books in the library, losing myself in the world of fiction, shielding my emotions from reality. Sometimes, I would stay really late until my father would pick me up, or walked to the park with my cousin so he could push me on the swing. Growing around the dangers of gangs and drugs brought out the protective yet, survival-of-the-fittest within me, closing my emotions more. On the other side, I knew the wealth and class that people prayed to have. Seeing both sides and the effect it had on the people, I always said neither side was perfect, each having flaws. Living a double life, I had family expectations to live up to. Living up to those expectations, I lived an 'adult life' in my peers' eyes. Socially, I closed myself to them, seeming as if I was socially awkward. I mostly made no connections with the others, keeping everyone at bay. I never opened up to others only those close to me which was only a few people. Trying to open up was extremely hard. I didn't want to let my wall down because one time I did; and I never wanted the same to happen ever again. I had responsibilities at a young age, but happily I was going to get help from professionals which made me feel relieved.

Breaking my thoughts, I stared at the ring down below, in awe. Lights began to flash and Raw's Theme music 'Top of the world' played as Justin Robert's came out opening the show. Normally, everything began with Ryback vs. Big E for the Intercontinental championship. Of course Big E won since it was not televised followed by the Bella twins vs. Summer Rae and Tamina. Fans all around me screamed, whistled and chanted for the Bellas since they were from Arizona plus their beauty is extraordinary. Taking a small break, we headed to the bathrooms since my mother had to go. Waiting in line, I spotted an older man with a WWE Replica Championship belt. "Hey, how much did that cost?" I spoke loudly so he would hear as I pointed to the belt.

"This? Oh, I bought it online around for $300 dollars if I remember correctly. You want to hold it?" He asked holding out the belt. I nodded as I grabbed the title. Oh my, it was heavy! Heading back to our seats, I overheard Justin saying, 'how you can buy an autographed photo of your superstar?' Lighting up like a Christmas tree, I told my mother I was going to get one. Heading towards a closed concession stand, I sighed as I began to head to the main stand, losing myself in thought again.

Lost in my small world, I didn't notice a very large man heading the same way as me. Bumping into him, my butt landed on the floor with a large 'ump' sound. Looking up to see his face I can face-to-face with my reflection since he had on sunglasses and a hat. His body was beyond breath-taking as his dark jeans hung on his hips, a 'cenation' shirt clinging to his body showing every texture and lines, his muscles rippling through it, his skin glistened a pale white, but not as white as Sheamus. In a way, his body figure resembled John Cena, yet I pushed the idea aside since I knew John was getting ready to head out. Putting away his cellphone, he stuck out his hand to help me up. I felt his stare intensify behind those sunglasses since it took me a while to respond to his hospitality.

"Oh sorry there princess, I didn't see ya comin'." He spoke in a hushed and husky low tone voice. Now, I was at the verge of panicking since he did sound like John. Living with my little sister, you would constantly hear John Cena's voice on replay. Grabbing a hold of his hand, he picked me up as if I was as light as a feather, but sadly my clumsiness caused me to trip on my feet and stumble towards him. His warm hands wrapped around me as if he was going to kiss me, holding me close to his warm radiating body. I felt the need to move, but he had a tight grasp on me. Instantly, I pushed him away feeling my cheeks turn red from embarrassment from the warmth I felt from him. For some reason, the universe seemed fasten just like the movies. After a few seconds of regaining my composure, I dusted my behind, straightening myself.

"No, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see where I was headin'. Kinda got carried away in my little world," I pointed to my head chuckling softly. "Thanks for your hospitality big guy. Laters." I faintly smiled, walking right past him not looking back.

Heading back to my seat since I already bought the autographed, I still replayed the incident that happened with the man. He was around the 6 foot area since I was only 5'6". Arriving to my section, I felt a shiver run up my spine as if someone was watching me. Looking around for preying eyes, I came up with none, shrugging I headed to my seat. Little did I know that those eyes were tied into my future. "There you are! I was getting worried something happened and was going to send out a rescue team." My mother grinned.

"Yea right, Ma. A rescue team is a little over the top, don't ya think?" I questioned her as she mouthed 'no' to me. Chuckling, I began to see the match displayed in my view as the Shield's music began to play. Luckily, they came really close to my section as I took good photos. "For some reason, I find the guy with the long hair and goatee hot." My mom said to me as I laughed out loud since my mother wasn't a big fan of the mustache club. As the night continued, the main event came, which was Randy vs. John in a steel cage match for the WWE World-heavyweight championship. I knew that Randy was scheduled to win since it was not televised.

The match went well as the fans booed Randy and cheered for John even though Randy won. It was a wild night, taking pictures to savior the memory of it. Huge stampede' formed as people began to rush outside to catch a glimpse of the superstars. "Well, I don't know about y'all, but I had one heck of a night." I said stretching my arms out since they got stiff from the stampede. Turning around, I came face to face with no one. Shit…I lost them in the crowd and knowing my mother she was lost big time. I decided to ring her so she wouldn't get worried.

"We're in bloody hell are you at missy!" She yelled as I held the phone inches away from me.

"It ain't my fault, mother. I'm got lost in sea of people. Where are you?" I questioned her.

"Doing something. Listening…just head back to the car since you have the keys. We will meet you there. Okay? Stay out of trouble." She hung up the phone as I began to walk towards the parking area. Well, it was almost a good night.

Randy POV

That was a good night I would say. The crowd was all right, the weather nice and clear just for relaxation times. I changed into my street, comfy clothes, as I began to put on my leather jacket, John walked in lost in his mind. Probably from something was up or the match. Yet, the look in his eyes told me otherwise.

"What Happened to you?" I said. He snapped out of his trance as he spoke softly to me. "Nothing, just…out of it today." He said getting his stuff to change. The look in his eyes told me another story.

"Stop bullshitting me and tell me John. I got ears." I began to get a little irritated by him dancing around one simple question. For some reason, he pushed my buttons faster than anyone in my life. Looking at me, his eyes were glowing with confusion. It made me wonder if he fought with Nikki, his girlfriend or anything else happen.

"I got rejected by girl I helped out in the hall a while ago. It was weird for me because she pushed me away. Not that I'm complaining because I have a girlfriend but, it felt weird. But than again, she did have your shirt. " I was surprised since girls flung towards John; girlfriend or not. "Well dude, I don't know what to say about that. Listen I got to go all right. Later." I patted his shoulder. Heading out the locker room, I began to exit the arena from back, but a womanly voice caught my attention speaking. Curiosity got the best of me so I got closer to the voice which was behind a tech truck.

"Maria, you only had one freakin' job to do, and that was bringing her here backstage. Yet, you lost her?!" I knew that male voice, but couldn't put my finger on it. I felt bad for the lady who seemed very young to have a child. The little girl beside her was holding her hand, but I couldn't see the face of the man.

"Sorry about that. We got caught with other people so we lost each other in the stampede. I didn't notice until we were at your locker room." By the sound of her voice, she was Hispanic since she had a thick accent. I was more intrigued by the conversation. "Damn it, Maria. I wanted to meet her finally after so many fuckin' years! After all…she's the reason why I'm still alive." He whispered towards the women.

"I know, but she's not at the arena anymore. She's at the parking lot plus I know you can't go out or you'll get tumbled by fans." She giggled as the man groaned. The little girl by her side spotted me as she smiled at me. I smiled back as she placed her finger to her lips to tell me to me quiet. I chucked at that. "Jessi, _mija, que Haces_?" The lady said as the child looked away from me. I began to sprint away from the confrontation. I sighed out a breath as I wiped my forehead where sweat was forming. Oh shit, I forgot to put on my sunglasses and hat. Turning around I came face to face with girl of different ages. I literary ran away being chased by them. I'm so screwed.

Angela's POV

Good thing I had the car keys with me since my mom always seemed to lose them in her purse. Remembering our location precisely, I headed towards my mother's 2005 white Impala. Getting closer to my destination, I heard hard breaths and hard clacking stomps as if someone was running towards me. Noticing out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very tall man running for his life. My instincts kicked in and told me to help him. Opening my mother's back car seat and wrapped my hand around his hand, pulling him towards me. Shoving him in the car, I stood guard in case anyone saw me and I placed my finger to my lips. "Don't make a sound or whoever's after you will find ya here." I spoke not looking at his face.

"Hey you, girl!" I heard screams and shouts as I closed the door. I felt bad for the man since he had to hold on for a while until I got rid of these girls. "Yes?" I responded back, looking at a lot of women of all ages.

"Have you seen R…" I cut her off before she finished saying the name of the person she or they wanted to find. "Oh, a really tall guy with a leather jacket?" I spoke as they nodded rapidly. "He passed by here, running towards the stairs. My guess is that he plans on heading towards Washington Street. I bet y'all can still catch the fella." Even I did not trust my voice as it grew faint. They all looked at me puzzled, but began to disperse to find the man. Feeling my racing heart run a hundred miles an hour, I sighed with relief as my body trembled from the stress. I knew I could get sick right now as I began to calm my palpitating heart.

"Thanks for helping me out, young lady." The man spoke in a deep, husky voice, as I turned around to face him. Accidently, he was too close so I collided with his strong torso. He caught me by the sides of my hips as I grabbed to his open leather jacket. He smelled of aftershave with spring soap combined. His scent invaded my nostrils as it was delicious toxic. Looking up to his face, I was startled, staring into the most intensified icy blue eyes I have ever come in contact with. Then, I clearly I saw his face and my body felt paralyzed from head to toe. My breath was caught in my throat since I was face to face with none other than Randell Keith Orton. Damn, this was a night I would never forget.


	2. Story of my life

Staring intensely at his eyes, I couldn't believe I was near Randy Orton himself. Holding my breath in for a few seconds, I pushed him away, but not too hard. He seemed startled beyond believe. Never in his life had a woman rejected him, especially a fan which he noticed by her t-shirt.

Catching my breath again, I stared at Randy in disbelieve, as it was a mere illusion. Reaching out my hands, I carelessly touched his cheek as if he was made out of glass. Dark brown eyes met his icy blue ones. I instantly retreated my hand, speaking softly, "Your…Randy Orton."

"Yeah I am. Ummm…thanks for helping me out." He said suddenly hypnotized by her eyes. My hair glistened by the little lighting above us.

"No problem. I…j…just saw you in trouble and reacted." I stuttered a bit since I was really nervous. I felt perspiration form on my palms as I could notice it on his forehead forming. Extending my hand out, I continued to talk to him. "My name is Angela by the way. Nice to meet you ."

"Please call me Randy. It's weird being called by last name." He smiled as we shook hands, bringing a smile to my small lips. "I got to say, you handled the situation better than others have." He chucked as we both released hands.

"Thanks I guess. I have a cousin that the girls go wild for, so I gained a lot of protective instincts." I spoke to him as he raised an eyebrow. "Is somethin' wrong? Do I have somethin' on my face?" I questioned as he chuckled again making me frown.

"No. I just noticed you have a country accent. It's adorable." Blushing a dark red, I responded back.

"Sorry about that. My pa's country accent stuck on me."

"Don't worry I got use to accents of all sorts." He smirked at me, causing me to blush again. Damn his infectious smile.

"Thanks. Um… I think ya should leave before them girls return." I said looking around to make sure no one was watching our encounter. Returning my eyes to him, I saw him stare at me, causing me to feel nervous all of a sudden. "You okay fella?"

"I have to get to my bus, but he won't be here until later, so I have extra time to spare." Rubbing his neck as little glands of sweat continued to form on his forehead. I stared at him, debating if I should invite him somewhere.

"Well, my mother is going to take a while to get here since she has business to attend. Want…want me to show you around?" Dead silence came as my anticipation got the best of me. It was weird since I never told anyone that. Maybe it was that fact that he was Randy Orton or the fact that he was a man. I felt as if he was going to reject the offer, but he smiled at me.

"Sure, why not. But, can we go get something to eat first? I'm hungry." His eyes looked soft and sincere, not one bit alarmed.

"Sure big guy. Let me just do something." I took of my Randy Orton shirt off as he looked alarmed, but I had my undershirt on. Opening the back trunk, I placed my shirt there, and grabbed my mother's 'emergency wardrobe malfunction' bag. He raised an eyebrow, but I simply shrugged. Getting a Saint Louis Cardinals hat, I gave it to him; of course his eyebrow was still up.

"What? I'm a fan of the Saint Louis Cardinals and the Diamondbacks. Though, my cousin took my other one. So you're stuck with this one." He smirked as he placed it on his head which seemed to fit him quite well. Taking out a pair of sunglasses from ray ban, I gave them to him as well. "I know it won't do much help, but just for a while since you'll be walkin' around." I looked at him and he seemed legit just for a bit.  
Grabbing his hand, I began to pull his arm. "Come on; Let's get you some food in your stomach." I smiled as I closed the trunk and headed towards the elevators, still holding his warm, big hand.

"Welcome to Hooters. How many people?" Lisa said not looking up. I began to giggle as she looked up. "Oh my, Angie. Haven't seen you since last week. How you been girl?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Just came from the US Airways center." I answered, but noticed her attention was now on Randy. I instantly frowned.

"Who's this man candy?" She asked looking at him. Randy seemed uncomfortable, so I blurred out what came to my head.

"My…boyfriend." I half-smiled towards here as I hold onto Randy's hand. I could feel his body warm up, as his veins pumped more blood.

"Oh, I see. You always knew how to pick them. I remembered when you brought Mathew in. Awe, those were the times." I bit my lip as she reminded me of him. "So, table for two then?" I nodded as we headed to a particularly secluded area. My heart was racing as a flood of emotions came back. Damn it Lisa and your big mouth. Sitting down, my heart continued to race as I felt him stare at me. Ordering our drinks, Lisa left, leaving me to face randy, alone.

"How does she know you?" Randy asked as he pointed to Lisa as she swayed her hips waking away. I bit my lip since I didn't want to him to ask about what Lisa mentioned earlier.

"I kinda work downtown sometimes with my father, so I would come to Hooters to eat with the guys from the business." I shrugged as are drinks arrived.

"Hey Angie, gonna sing tonight since we have a full house?" I looked at Lisa an then Randy. He had a smirk on, waiting to laugh at me probably.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. She walked away as Randy began to laugh.

"You're mean, you know that, right?" I pouted at him as he broke more into laughter. "Look, I sing because I love music. It's in my blood so, they hold competitions and I sing here when I can."

"That's good. You should sing then. I would love to hear you sing tonight." He smiled at me. I blushed red as he mentioned that.

"Maybe I would, or not. Right now, you gotta eat 'cause your stomach is hungry." I giggled as his stomach began to growl.

"Alright. So tell me about yourself. I want to know about the girl that saved my life, plus if you're a crazy girl." I raised an eyebrow as well chuckled.

"You think I am a crazy chick?" His eyes widen when he realized what he said.

"No. It's just, you were wearing my merchandised and I assumed." He trailed off, hanging his head low. I began to laugh at his assumption.

"Have you ever heard to never assume because you make and ass out of yourself?" I smiled. He as well joined in the laughter. I could see that his walls were coming down, since he seemed to enjoy himself.

"I'll keep that in mind next time. So, tell me about yourself." He leaned back in his chair as he placed his hand on his beautifully tan chin. I didn't want to scare him off, but then again this was a once life opportunity I couldn't pass.

"My name is Angela James Turner, Angie for short. I play different varieties of sports, and I'm a reading-maniac. I live the Country life because of my father, which I very much enjoy. I'm Chicana meaning I have Mexican descended but I was born in American, plus I'm also Native American from the Yaqui and Apache tribe. And…I'm Seventeen years old." I again bit my lip as his eyes widen like a bug. Of course that was his reaction since I was really young. "Don't let my age fool ya though. I look young, but I have an old soul." Smiling, I saw him calm down, but still alarmed. Lisa brought our food as we began to eat. Instantly, my phone rang, playing 'My Kinda Party' by Jason Aldean, meaning someone was calling me. He raised his eyebrows when I answered instantly feeling embarrassed for the interruption.

"Hello Angela James speaking? Oh, hola ma. Si yo te enteiendo madre…Estoy bien. Con un amigo que me encountre. Yo entiendo…Si ama cuando termine, voy para el caro." I spoke to her. Randy stared at me intensely as I began to have a conversation with my asta luego. Ciao." I hung up my cellphone.

"That was my mom askin' were I was. The sual mother stuff." I told him because he raised an eyebrow when I hanged up. Placing some strands of hair behind my ear, I took a gulp of my icy cold strawberry lemonade.

"What did she want?" He asked, probably out of curiosity, but he kept his voice less hostile towards me.

"Well, the usual motherly stuff how she's worried and were I left. I calmed her down and told her that I'm catching up with a friend. At first she was against it, but she owes me one." My words came out effortlessly as I chewed on a French fried. Randy probably wondered what I meant by 'owe me one'? Man, am I ringing-around-the-rosy around my own question.

"Well, at least she knows where you are and worries for you." He seemed to speak from his heart. Sometimes a mother could be a pain in the butt, but mothers were mothers and they got involved into your life more than you ask.

"She worries too much…" I mumbled so he wouldn't hear me. Sometimes I felt that she suffocated me and kept me locked from the realities of the world. I'm just happy that she cooled off for a bit. Getting up from the chair I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked as his bluish green eyes burned holes into my soul, making my heart sink to the floor. I shook my head as I went to the bathroom, as randy stared after me confused.

Randy POV

"She worries too much." I knew that's what she said. Why did she sound upset taking about it? Could it be that there relationship isn't the best? Or maybe she doesn't have a mother? God damn she was driving me insane. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate, John's name flashing on my screen.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Gee I don't know Randy, the sky, the clouds, the freakin' fact that no one saw you leave the fuckin' arena! Where are you and are you okay dude?" God, he sounded like my mother and we were only three years apart!

"Nice greeting man and to answer your question I'm fine. Just came to eat with a…" I stopped speaking. Angela wasn't a 'friend' precisely.

"Oh, you hooked up with a chick man? Good job bro! Just watch it though, Nikki told me that Arizonian girls tend to get down and dirty." John chuckled as I heard a women's voice in the background. "Hey I gotta go man, have fun with her, you'll need it." He chuckled again before hanging up, not giving me the time to answer him.

"Need a refill?" I jumped slightly as Lisa grabbed Angela's half empty glass. "Um, yes please. Strawberry lemonade for her and a coke for me." I handed her my empty glass. Leaving the table, she stopped and began to talk to me as her back was visible to me.

"Word of advice Randy, don't hurt Angela. She's been through enough as it is." I gave her a puzzled look as she glanced at me before leaving to refill our drinks. What did she mean by that? Why did Angela have so many secrets? Instantly I saw her head towards our table.

"Sorry that I took long." She smiled her pearly white teeth's. "Did I miss anything?" Other than John calling me, telling me to have fun with you and the weird short conversation I had with Lisa? "No, you didn't miss anything." I smiled towards her. As we continued on to eat, we made small talk about life and mostly goofed off.

"Randy?" She called to me since I didn't realize I spaced out for a bit. Facing her, lisa came with our drinks, giving me a nod. "Would you like to walk around Downtown? Don't worry though, people will barely notice us." She whispered. I thought of rejecting her offer, but my heart told me otherwise.

"Sure. I got lots of time to spare." Her face glowed up with glee. My heart increased its speed rate with her beautiful infectious smile.

"So tell me more about yourself?" I asked Angela as we walked the streets of Downtown Phoenix. The stars glisten, as the lights were dim, making the scenery look like a movie.

"Other than what I told you, I got nothing else to say about me." She shrugged her shoulders." What about you Mr. Apex Predator?" She smirked towards me as I groaned at the name, giving me a very dirty thought about what I could do with that mouth since john's implication was still stuck in my head.

"Other than my name and job, I have a little daughter and a…" I remembered that Sam and I divorced not so long ago, thus, not being married anymore.

"And divorce you mean?" She asked as she stood in front of me. I felt my heart beat fasten, increasing my perspiration. "Randy, I understand the emotional pain of the situation, but remember you have Alanna. Never forget she's the most important and precious treasure in your life." Angela reached for my hand, placing it towards my heart. Being this close reminded me of my moments with Sam. I had it all, but it was taken from me just like that. Looking into her dark exquisite brown eyes, l felt that God sent an Angel from heaven.

"Randy, never forget your daughter no matter the hurtful memories. Also, never forget who you truly are." She whispered, grabbing my hand once again. "Come on, I'm gonna show you what you been missin'!" I began to follow her as she got on the chariot connected to a bike. God, the thing's she was going to making me do tonight.

Angela's POV

"Well that was fun. I enjoyed the last touch on seeing the fountain which was really beautiful." Randy said as we got into the elevator.

"Yeah. Especially when you almost got run-over by that car." I fumbled as I leaned against the wall. Rolling my eyes, I closed them since the motion of the elevator made me stiffen.

"Hey I saw a penny and if you flip it, you get good luck." I again rolled my eyes.

"Never thought the mighty Randy Orton believed in those stuff."I replied. Taking his iPhone out, he took a picture of me, with my eyes closed. Hearing the click, I opened my eyes as me flashed his smile at me. "Hey, why did you take a picture of me?" I questioned him.

"It's for your contact picture." He answered simply.

"Randy, I don't think that's a good idea." Looking at the floor, I felt embarrassed for no apparent reason. Then again, Randy Orton was asking for my number,akward.

"Angela, to be honest I don't care. I enjoyed my time with you and I would like to keep in contact. Plus, I also owe you for the dinner." He chuckled as well pouted his bottom lip. My face felt full blown red from embarrassment. I felt my walls fall a bit as I reached for his IPhone. He was making me break my shell for a bit. I would never give out my information quickly, but for some crazy reason he did. As we got out of the elevator, a big bus pulled up with red and gray fire flame designs on the side. It really did suite Randy.

"Well ain't that a big bus." His bus looked like a hotel room on wheels.

"Thanks. Being on the road a lot, we get tired. So, I bought a bus to rest and as well chill." An older man came out of the driver's seat and began to put away Randy's stuff on the bus. Looking at randy, I felt as this was going to be a long goodbye. In a way, I went from zero to his hero.

"Thanks Barry. Well I'm all set up and ready to go." Randy turned around to face me as I was holding my Samsung Galaxy phone. My heart began to crack a bit more as he came towards me. His scent began to invade my nose, making me go crazy. We hugged each other, as I wrapped my hands around his waist. "Gonna miss you Angela. I had a very entertaining night with you."

I burying my face in his chest as I spoke softly, "I was wondering if you would take a picture with me." I bit my lip as I looked into his glistening eyes.

"Of course, Barry come out here please and take a picture of us." As Barry came out, I handed him my phone. Hugging me around my hips, we were side-to-side as he smiled his pearly teeth. Looking up at him, Barry was getting ready to take the picture, as I got lost into my memory. Next thing I know, I heard a click.

"Angela, get up sis. Mom says to get ready because where going out." Groaning, Jessi left my room as I got up. Man, what a dream I had of meeting Randy Orton. Grabbing my cell phone, I began to look at the time. Nine am, man that's really early on a Sunday morning. As I began to put on my Pandora, I got a text message from an unknown number. What the heck? Checking the message, it was Randy who texted me.

Randy: Good morning Angela, It's me Randy Orton. Just wanted to tell you that this is my number. Have a great day xo

Holy Shit I did meet Randy last night! It wasn't a dream.

"Angela hurry up sweetie." My mother yelled. I was in shock for a bit but, Texted him back a simple 'okay,' and 'have a great day.'

"Okay ma. I'm almost done." Saving his information, I began to get ready. The song 'The story of my life' came on by One Direction, I felt it related to the situation right now. "The story of my life…" I said softly grabbing my purse, leaving my room.


	3. Spring Break

Odette Annable as Angela James Turner

Ashley Judd as Maria Turner

G. Hannelius as Jessica Turner

Tabrett Bethell as Christy

Brandy Rayana Norwood as Zayah

A brunette Brittany snow as Alicia

Toni Braxton as Deja

Slama Hayek as Aylinn

Keke Palmer as Destiny

American Ferrera as Maricruz

Matt Damon as Eddie

Craig Homer as David O'Connor

It was the second week of March, meaning spring break was approaching as well my little sister Jessica's birthday. With Midterms coming as well and trying to figure out what to do for spring break, my Insomnia was coming more often. My family and close friends knew about my sleeping disorder which affected my school work at times. Even though I was exhausted at times, I still texted with Randy after our meeting. Since that day, I haven't told my mother anything especially that I hanged out with him. I felt that she would become angry or maybe even worse. On the other hand, I for once felt lost in every subject at school. Worrying about what my spring break plans were also weighing on me.

One day I was pondering about spring break then I got a call from Randy. He must have noticed my gloomy tone since he asked me what was wrong. I wasn't going to tell him, but he is a very persistent person as well annoying. After constant bickering and arguments, I told him to shove it up his ass and hung up. I did feel bad and called him a few hours later apologizing for my behavior. I did in the end answer his question by saying that I was going to my Grandmother's house in Mexico for spring break. On the other side, my first evaluation with my therapist happened since I had a mental breakdown after speaking to my father. I strongly believe that I have a something deep within my mind and they do not want to say. Man, life can be cruel sometimes.

"So Angela, are you ready for spring break?" Deja asked me as we headed out of our chemistry class.

"Kinda. I don't like going to Mexico, but I get to spent time with my Grandmother." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I see, haven't texted Mr. Sex-on-legs lately? That's why you're so cranky?" She grinned at me as I smacked her arm.

"No! Just… we have, but been really busy lately so we try to contact each other as much as we can." She rubbed her arm in comfort, but continued to grin. She was the only one I told about Randy. She was skeptical at first but then came around the idea. "And since its Monday night, he'll probably text me."

"He needs to get laid that's what he needs." Deja mumbled. We didn't say anything more since the rest of the crew was coming our way.

Tonight Monday night Raw was in Memphis, Tennessee which the crowed was beyond ecstatic to see what was coming up next. Trying to finish my homework, I got a text message.

Randy: Hey. Did you see what happened on Raw tonight?

Since I lived in Arizona, I was at a different time zone so Raw came on later.

Me: Heck yes! The Andre the Great Memorial battle royal, the Undertakers return and Daniel Bryan Occupying Raw? It was very entertaining. My guess is that there are big plans ahead.

Randy: You're a crazy one. Though you do have a point…he endangered the lives of innocent people by bringing fans.

Randy was referring to Daniel Bryan bringing the fans onto the wrestling ring as the Authority screamed there head's off.

Me: Hey sometimes someone has to make a statement. Plus it helps for the publicity since he got the fans involved.

Randy: You do have another good point Misses James. Anyways, what are you doing right now?

Me: Homework. Since finals are coming up, I'm catching up on my work as well studying, so bye.

Randy: Don't forget to bring me a sombreto. And are you trying to get rid of me already?

I chuckled since he misspelled hat in Spanish wrong.

Me: Its sombrero and no I won't forget. And yes I'm getting rid of you Orton so I can finish my work early and go to bed.

Randy: Fine I see how it is Misses James Turner, I'll let you be. I'll call you this Friday to say goodbye kiddo. Good night

Me: Good night, Thunder Thighs

Randy's POV

"Good night Thunder Thighs." I read out loud as I grinned. This girl for some reason had a big impact on my life since I met her a couple weeks ago. She made my life less sadden since my divorce with Samantha. I didn't notice John came out of the bathroom.

"Thunder thighs? Who are you calling freakin' thunder thighs?!" He has a confused and angry expression across his face.

"Not you stupid. My… friend called me that, I was just reading it out loud." Getting up from my bed, I headed towards the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Oh. Wait a minute? Is it that chick you met in Phoenix about a couple of weeks ago?" I looked at him, but didn't responded right away. Heading towards the window, I began to stare at the full Moon. "Is she hot? Sexy? _Fuckable?_" He emphasized the end as he was sprawled on his queen size bed. I spit out water on the ledge, hoping no one would get wet. Choking as well gasping for air, John got up from his bed since someone was knocking at the door. Trying to compose my breathing pattern, Dean, Roman, Seth and Rey came in.

"What's going on homes? I can hear you choking outside the door ases." Rey spoke first.

"Sorry guys, but Randal here was just about to tell me about his lady friend he's been texting lately." John smirked my way as everyone's attention turned to me. Sending death glares at him, he just batted his eyelashes like nothing. Man, am I going to kill him in his sleep.

"Lady Friend? Well dude, what are you waiting for? Talk." Roman spoke. I hesitated a bit as all there preying eyes were focused on me.

"There's nothing to tell. I met her; we hung out and became friends. Nothing more." Shrugging my shoulders, I began to walk to the nearest couch by the ledge.

"It can't mean nothing if you're always glued to your phone. I've seen you Randy, smiling big since you met this chick. A lot of people wondered who it was that made you extremely happy and calmed down the viper." He spoke again as he laughed deeply. Man, these guys were annoying as hell right now.

"Fine you asses. Her name is Angela. I met her a few weeks ago at a live event. She's…different than most girls. I can actually stand her plus she's nice to hang out with." Taking a sip of my water, I saw the guys grinned bigger. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang as he stared at his phone.

'Sorry guys, I have to take this call." Dean walked out of the room, leaving the door a bit jarred. We stayed quiet so we could here dean spoke but Seth beat him to it. "So… when are you going to bring her here so we can meet her?" I stared at him for a few seconds then turned my attention out into the full moon. I sighed before I began to speak, "It's… complicated. Plus she's in school right now still." It was sad for me since she was going to be gone for a while. Without texting her, I thought my attitude may be out there.

"Dude, it sounds like you like her." Roman spoke now, grinning ear from ear. Shooting out of my chair, I angrily shouted at him. "No I don't! She's just a friend and only a friend. I like her as a friend only." At that moment Dean walked in, leaning against the door.

"I don't know what just happened, but Randy word of advice. If you enjoy someone else's company without the crazy shit, you like her. It doesn't matter the odds are against you if you like this chick and she seems to be cool, ask her out. Treat her right and with respect." Dean said to me. I was shocked as well everyone else in the room hearing him speak those words. We all knew his days in the Indies weren't very memorable as Jon Moxley…

I grunted as I ran my fingers over my face and through my short hair. "Guys, we aren't…compatible. We both want different things in life plus we live in different worlds. And even IF I liked her, it would be a major problem." Sighing, I remembered when she told me that she was only Seventeen. Shit, I was thirty-three turning thirty-four in April which was a few months away. "And why is that, Randal?" John finally spoke up. I remembered that I pissed at him.

Looking once again at the dark blue sky, her beautiful Angelic face appeared in the sky, making me smile. "Our age difference." Silence filled the room and I began to feel anxious amongst them.

"Look Randy, age is just a number. What matters most is the love and beautiful desire you both have for each other. Without love; there is no relationship to hang on to." Everyone was surprised once again as Dean spoke those words. Man, why is this happening to me?

"Randy I agree with Dean, although it's weird hearing him say that," Seth raised an eyebrow, "But he's right. Age is just a number. Don't let it stand in the way of your happiness. If you feel something deep for this Angela chick then go for it man."

"Thanks Seth, but like I said before, I only like her as a FRIEND." I sighed again. "And I'm just not ready for a relationship since my burnout with Samantha."

"But you do like her, just not that way yet. Anyways, are we ever going to meet her?" Seth asked me. I pondered for a while since Angela would probably can't or her mom would say no.

"To be honest man, I don't know. Let's see what happens alright. Also, can you guys leave because I'm tired as heck and need some rest." The guys grunted and moaned as they began to leave little by little. As soon as we said our goodbyes, I punched Cena in the gut. "You're a jackass dude." I barked at him.

"Hey what are best buds for?," he coughed, "Plus, you had it coming since you didn't tell me about her. Angela… that's a nice name. What's her last name?" John went to his bed to rest.

"Angela James Turner." I smiled, her name flowing out of my mouth. Man was she on my mind lately.

"Dude you're so whipped. But I can understand since I'm the same with Nikki. Plus she has a beautiful name." He yawned since we both had a rough night.

"I'm not whipped dude. But yes, she has a nice name." I mumbled so he wouldn't hear me. Turning off the light I began to fall into a deep slumber until my eye saw darkness.

Angela's POV

"Finally Midterms are over! Praise the lord and god all mighty." Deja yelled as we headed out the 400 building.

"It's funny how you say those words, and you ain't even religious." I chuckled lightly.

"Shut up. It's an exaggeration expression. So I'm guessing that you're happy with the midterms ending?" I was thinking about it for a bit until I responded. "Yeah, I guess. Can't wait to see my family in Mexico since my grandma cam for us about a week ago. Today were leaving."

"Well remember to bring me Mexican candy okay." Zayah came holding hands with Christy, my other two best friends.

"Don't worry ZZ, I won't forget about your candy. I'm going to miss you guys so much." Even though I had trouble expressing myself, with my friends I was okay. I hugged them strongly until zz gasped for air. I was surely going to miss these guys maybe even Randal.

"Well come on Angie, you have to finish packing," Deja said pulling my hand, "Bue guys and have a good week." She yelled and waved to them with her other hand." And take a lot of picture's Christy in Texas!" After walking out of school, our friend Aylinn, our quiet friend joined us. "I can't believe you're going to be gone for the whole spring break."

"Yea me neither. But I'm determined to have fun no matter what." Deja flashed me a big smile. She understood me more than my other best friend, that's why I valued our friendship deeply like Zayah's and Christy's.

"Good. Does that mean you're going to miss Mr. Sex-on-legs?" She smirked towards me. Aylinn raised an eyebrow since she didn't understand.

"No! But he mentioned about coming for Jessi's birthday. I'm kinda nervous about it but excited at the same time. Plus I think it would be cool present for her to meet him." I shrugged my shoulders as Aylinn looked more confused. "A friend sweetheart." I patted her back.

"Don't sweat it. Although…" She smiled wickedly, "Mister Tall, Muscular, Tan, Tattooed, Hotty is going to your house." I rolled my eyes at her comments as we crossed the streetlight.

"For your information it's not what you think. He's just coming for Jessi not me okay. And where only friends" The whole time Aylinn stayed quiet, probably lost in her own world.

"Hey that friendship can become much more. Later on, you would be devouring each other like rabbits." Deja still smirked my way.

"Fuck you." I slithered.

"Nah ah, that's his job." I felt my face redden from the embarrassment I felt at that moment.

"Angie, don't worry. Deja's just saying that since she can't seem to get someone and is scared of ending up alone and crusty with one hundred cats." Aylinn spoke finally as she walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Deja as I was laughing hysterically. Aylinn always made me laugh at the perfect time.

John's POV

It's been approximately four days since Randy told us about his friend. So far I knew was her name and she lives in Arizona. I tried getting more information on her, but Randal would be silent and walk away. It was like she was his Dirty little Secret like the all-American rejects song. That's why as a best friend, I took matters into my own hands. "Mr. Cena, good morning. My name is David O'Connor, Detective. Please to meet you sir." I got up from my chair and shook his extended hand. He wasn't a bad looking man. With his business suit that showed his physique, clear shaved face and messy spike-up hair. His eyes of a mystical grey-green color and a nice face completion with no acne.

"Nice to meet you David and please call me John." I smiled as we both sat down. "Now I hope that you went over the small information I gave you on the girl. Sorry it was small info."

"John, just giving me her location was enough to settle the numbers and her name showed up on the data base. But, let me ask you, why do you need this information on the girl?" He lifted his right eyebrow like the Rock.

"She met my best bud and I want to truly know her motives with him. I feel she may be a threat to him." I answered honestly.

"Oh, I see then. Well, don't worry she isn't a threat but she does have medical stuff you want to check." He handed me a folder with a stack of paper. "Her name fully is Angel James Turner, high school student at Maryvale, born in Phoenix, Arizona. She's involved in College courses, classes are good. But is attending therapy because she has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as well has Asthma yet still plays varieties of sports. Also…" As I looked through her information, her picture caught me off guard. She looked familiar to me, as if I met her before. "She's Seventeen years old." Now that caught my attention.

Flashback

"_Oh sorry there princess, I didn't see ya comin'."_

"_No, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see where I was headin'. Kinda got carried away in my little world," she pointed to her head and chuckling softly. "Thanks for your hospitality big guy. Laters."_

"_Guys, we aren't…compatible. We both want different things in life plus we live in different worlds. And even IF I liked her, it would be a major problem." _

"_And why is that, Randall?" I said. _

_Looking at the dark blue sky, he answered me. "Our age difference." Silence filled the room._

Present time

"Holy shit man! Now I remember her from the Arena! That's the girl Randal met!? Who knew…"

"Small word isn't it John? I have her address also which is in page four. And I also heard that she will be going to Mexico for Spring Break today." He caught my attention once more. No wonder randy seemed a bit cranky this morning.

"I see. Well what do you need then?"

"I need to know precisely where she's going so I can follow her." I raised my eyebrow since that seemed creepy to me, but then again I am paying him good money to find out what he can.

"Got it. I'll find out and give you a holler. Leave it to me." I smirked. This is going to be easy.

Randy's POV

"So do you have everything ready? I'm going to miss you brat."

"Awe nice choice of words Randal. I can't wait to see you again so I can kick your butt, Thunder Thighs." Angela's voice blasted out of my cell phone since I put on the speaker on. Instantly, the door flung open to reveal John and Rey at the door. When you have a friend like john, you have to expect the unexpected.

"Hey _Randal._ Oh is that Angela on the phone? Let me talk to her." He didn't let me response since he took my phone away. "Hey Angela it's John Cena. How are you girl?" I tackled him down, taking my phone back.

Sorry about that Angie, John was being rude," I sighed as john was smirking my way. I heard some Spanish mumbles in the background, giving me a confused look.

"She's leaving to Obregon, Sonora in two minutes." Rey said since he knew Spanish more than us.

"It's okay randy but how did you know I was leaving to Sonora?" Angela questioned. I was about to answer her but Rey beat me to it.

"Hola Angela ¿Cómo está?" (Hello Angela, How are you?)

"Estoy Bien. Por casualidad eres Rey Mysterio?"(I'm fine. By any chance are you Rey Mysterio?) I never got tired of her talking Spanish. I began to have flashbacks of the time we ate and she was talking in her Spanish language. It sounded so sexy.

"Si carino, Asi que vas a Sonora? Pasar un bien rat mija." (Yes girl. So you're going to Sonora? Have a fun time girl.)Rey smiled at me. I did not understand what they were both saying.

"Gracias rey, lo hare. Puedo hablar con randy porfavor?" (Thank you rey, I will. Can I talk to randy please?) Rey handed me my phone as I turned off the speaker button so they wouldn't hear. "I like Oscar, he sounds like a genuine sweet guy."

"He is, but anyways, have fun and don't forget my sombrero." I smiled since last time I misspelled it .

"Diddo. I won't Ran, laters." She said lastly causing me to sadden a bit. I turned around and came face to face with the guys. Instantly I was furious.

"So Ran, you like her, admit it!" John yelled as that smirked was plastered on his face.

"Fuck off John. I'm going to murder you after I come back, dickhead." I shouted as I left the room, not standing him.

John's POV

"Dame homes, he's really angry with you man." Rey spoke breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about him, he's just fussing. He'll calm down about it. Excuse me, I have to make a call." Leaving the room, I headed towards my dressing room since I didn't want nobody hearing my conversation.

"Detective O'Connor speaking."

"David, it's me John. Pack your bags man, your heading to Obregon Sonora." I smiled triumphal. This was easier than I thought.

Unknown POV

"I see Maria, she's already leaving to Mexico. Don't worry, I'll catch a plan to see her. Thank you, goodbye." Finally after many years I was going to see her. I waited this long to see my Bride-to-be Angela James Turner.

8


End file.
